A voltage regulator is designed to maintain a constant voltage level. A voltage regulator may be a simple “feed-forward” design or may include negative feedback control loops. A voltage regulator may use an electromechanical mechanism or electronic components, and depending on the design, it may be used to regulate one or more AC or DC voltages. Electronic voltage regulators are found in devices such as computer power supplies where they stabilize the DC voltages used by the processor and other elements. In automobile alternators and central power station generator plants, voltage regulators control the output of the plant. In an electric power distribution system, voltage regulators may be installed at a substation or along distribution lines so that all customers receive steady voltage independent of how much power is drawn from the line.
With recent developments regarding the Internet of Things (IoT), wearable devices, and other mobile technologies, new considerations arise for voltage regulators. Such new considerations include minimum hardware, low cost, compact design, high performance, and high efficiency. As an example, wireless sensors built into glasses, watches, motion trackers, and even clothes promise to revolutionize connectivity and form a key part of the IoT. Such wireless sensors are challenging applications for compact voltage regulators because typically in such implementations, the voltage regulator handles wide input and output ranges.
Voltage regulators for IoT and other compact devices seek to maintain maximum efficiency over long periods of time. After a period of time, however, the batteries in such devices tend to deteriorate, degrading efficiency. For non-adaptive voltage regulators, such deviation causes a significant waste of energy and reduces life of devices.